


Remember My Name

by harrysicing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Fame, Anal Sex, Drug Addiction, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitute Louis, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysicing/pseuds/harrysicing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis had learned how to sing right after he learned how to talk, His only dream was to be famous. When he gets an offer to leave his high school in New York and move to California to fulfill his dream he jumps at the opportunity, leaving his old life behind in search for fame. But California isn't what Louis expected it was. At seventeen years old he's working the street corners and selling his body to get high, Still searching for his big break. His whole world gets shaken when a doe eyed stranger with unruly curls spills coffee on him and uninvitedly enters his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or a Fame the Musical AU where Louis' Carmen and Harry just wants everyone to be happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Louis' Beginning  
> (the chapters will be much longer than the prologue don't you worry child)

_Twelve Months Ago_

Louis walked down the halls of ‘The High School of Performing Arts’ with purpose in search for his boyfriend Niall. 

After turning a corner into the west wing of the school, Louis found Niall at his locker with his guitar. 

Walking up behind him, Louis whispered in his ear “Hello Mac Daddy.” 

Niall swung around but when he saw it was Louis, his face broke out in a smile “What the fuck is ‘Mac Daddy’? It sounds like something you would say while having sex with fucking Ronald Mc Donald.” 

Louis giggled “Would that make me his happy meal?” He joked and burst out in laughter as Niall groaned 

“That’s fucking disgusting, please never refer to me as ‘Mac Daddy’ ever again. Next thing I know you’ll be yelling out ‘Papa Smurf’ in the bedroom” He remarked. 

Louis erupted into a fit of laughter. Niall grinned while watching Louis laugh, he had one of the prettiest laughs in the world. If God could laugh, he would sound like Louis. When Louis had calmed down he turned to Niall again, his cheeks red with glee. 

“I didn’t come all the way over to the west wing just to see your pretty face you know.” Niall mock-gasped “You didn’t? I’m so wounded, fatally so.” Louis rolled his eyes, but with a smirk on his lips. “This is serious Niall, I have some big news-” 

“You’re not pregnant are you?” Niall cut him off, trying but failing to contain a smile. Louis glared at him “I am not pregnant Niall, I do have a penis, You of all people would know that. Anyways, This man named Nick Grimshaw saw me singing when we performed at Coney Island the other day, he thinks I’m the next big thing and he’s going to fly me to California for a record deal!” Niall’s eyes widened. “Louis, Wow, I’m so happy for you but.. are you sure this man is legitimate?” Louis narrowed his eyes. “Do you not think I’m good enough to make it? People don’t just buy people plane tickets across the country Niall, I’m sure the band can survive without me.” Niall sighed “Louis that’s not what I meant, I’m just worried that he’s going to take advantage of you, you’re only sixteen and California is known for broken dreams. I love you and I want you to be safe.” 

Louis’ face scrunched up in frustration and sadness “If you loved me you would let me follow my dreams. Nick is not going to ‘take advantage’ of me, He is going to make me famous, he said so himself. You’re just upset because he’s taking me away from the band. You, Cara and Eleanor can find a new singer.” Niall bowed his head “I don’t care about the band Louis, I care about you.” Louis gently lifted Niall’s head and whispered “If you care about me, let me go.” Niall looked into Louis’ eyes and began to tear up “When do you leave?” He muttered. Louis dropped his head on Niall’s shoulder and let out a shaky breath. “Tonight, my bag is in my locker, Nick is going to buy me more stuff when we get there. Nobody else knows I’m going, but I wanted to say goodbye to you” Louis choked out. Niall felt the tears cascading down his cheeks. 

“What about us? What happens now?” He whimpered. Louis’ eyes were filled with pain as he lifted his head to look at Niall. “Let me go and after I make it, I’ll come back for you.” He whispered. “What if you don’t make it?” Niall said under his breath but Louis caught it, he looked him dead in the eyes and with as much determination as he could gather he uttered two words 

“I will.”

 

After saying his heartfelt goodbyes to Niall, Louis hopped into the limo that was waiting for him outside of the school and saw Nick waiting outside. The tall man smirked “How’s my favorite singer?” He greeted. Louis plastered on a grin as he sat beside Nick. “I’m doing swell, how’s the world’s best agent?” He joked back. Nick chuckled “I’m about to be a lot better, and so are you.” Louis raised an eyebrow and grinned. “What do you mean?” He questioned. 

Nick had a smug look on his face as he pulled a little bag filled with white powder out of his pocket. “I think it’s time to do some celebratory lines, don’t you think?” The older man winked. Louis nervously laughed but agreed, not wanting to disappoint his new agent. Nick took a credit card and made four lines out of the cocaine on the table. “Two for me and two for my beautiful companion here.” Nick said gesturing to Louis “You can go first” Nick mentioned as he gave Louis a rolled up twenty dollar bill. 

Part of Louis’ brain was telling him not to do it, but a bigger part of his brain was encouraging him to try it. Not wanting to seem like a wimp, he bent down and snorted up his two lines. Louis felt his heart rate begin to speed up as he handed the twenty to Nick. After Nick had finished his two lines he banged once on the partition and the limo began to speed away, leaving behind a horrified Niall.

 

Louis woke up in an unfamiliar room to someone shaking him. He protested sleepily but became wide awake when someone slapped him in the face. 

“Hey bitch get the fuck up I’m horny.” The unknown voice declared. Louis opened his eyes to see Nick staring down at him “Ni-Nick? What’s going on? Where am I? Wha-what are you doing?” Louis stuttered out, he tried to move but realized he was handcuffed to a bed. Louis became panicked. “Nick! L-let me go! I don’t underst- hmph” He was cut short when a gag was stuffed in his mouth. 

“You really thought I was going to make you famous? That’s so cute. You have the perfect little body and I couldn’t wait to use it so I brought you back to California to play a little.” Nick snarled as he yanked down Louis’ jeans and underwear. “Wow what a pretty dick you have, I wonder what it looks like hard.” Nick smirked as he began to pump Louis’ cock with his wet hand. With the friction, Louis didn’t stand a chance, his dick began to fatten up against his will. Tears streamed down his face and unwanted moans of pleasure came out of Louis’ mouth, muffled by the gag. Nick cackled “Oh you’re enjoying this are you? I knew you were a little slut. I think it’s time I got some pleasure though, It’s not all about you. Greedy whore.” Louis shook his head frantically, wanting nothing more than to be in Niall’s arms again. 

Nick ignored Louis and roughly shoved two lube covered fingers into his entrance and began to stretch him. Louis screamed at the unwanted intrusion and Nick rolled his eyes. “Oh please, this is nothing, I’m just preparing you for the main event.” He squeezed in another finger and spread them. “That’s all the prep you’re getting bitch, you probably didn’t even need any, you’re always out fucking people, you’re lucky I’m so nice.” Nick remarked. Louis’ eyes widened and he shook his head desperately, his protests muffled by the gag. Nick had barely worked him open and Louis hadn’t bottomed with Niall in a while. 

Nick put a condom on his dick and lubed it up, roughly shoved it inside the weeping boy. Louis shrieked as Nick’s cock split him in two. Nick moaned and started pounding into Louis, giving him no time to adjust. “Fuck you’re so tight, wouldn’t expect that from a slut like you” Nick whined. After a couple of minutes he changed his position, hitting Louis prostate in every thrust which made his dick harden up once again. Nick laughed as Louis screwed his eyes shut in embarrassment. 

Suddenly he felt a hand on his dick and opened his eyes to see Nick jacking him off. “Are you gonna cum? Cum like the little whore you are?” Louis whimpered as Nick began to go faster, pounding into his prostate unrelentingly. Louis had no choice but to cum, he was disgusted with himself. Nick pounded harder into Louis’ rigid body, Emptying inside the condom with a moan. 

After he pulled out and threw the condom away, Nick picked up a pill and a glass of water from the bedside table and took Louis’ gag off. He forced the pill into his mouth and poured water in after it, forcing his mouth shut so Louis wouldn’t spit at him. “Swallow the water or I’ll kill you.” Nick threatened. Out of fear Louis swallowed the water. 

That was the last thing he remembers before he passed out.

 

Louis woke up in the morning in an alley with a searing pain coming from his arse, A massive head ache, No phone and no idea where he was, or how he got there. 

He walked with great difficulty out of the alley and realized that he was indeed in California. The city of his dreams was just a facade, nobody wanted to make him a star, everyone just wanted to see him fail. He was betrayed and he wanted to go home, he couldn’t go home though, this was his home now.

**Author's Note:**

> THE CHAPTERS WILL BE MUCH LONGER I PROMISE, THIS IS ONLY THE PROLOGUE. And don't worry Harry will show up soon. Please stay with this fanfiction because it's my first one so it's kind of my baby. I promise it won't suck, I've been reading fanfiction for so long, I've picked up on a lot of things that make them suck, so ill try my best to make it good. If someone could be my beta that would be cool though. I don't really want my mom to look for mistakes lol. WOW i wrote my first smut scene and it was fucking tomlinshaw and it was rape too. *slow claps* Don't you worry I will try and make the smut between Harry and Louis frequent and much more detailed ;) So yeah THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING, KUDOS AND COMMENTS WOULD MAKE MY LITTLE HEART SING.


End file.
